


Wide Awake Waiting On A Goodnight Kiss

by StuckInAFantasy6



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Hacy, Sharing a Bed, let me live, pure fluff, sisterly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInAFantasy6/pseuds/StuckInAFantasy6
Summary: Harry has been staying in the attic a lot in recent times just in case the Charmed Ones need his assistance. But when Maggie and Mel can't find him or their eldest sister on a Sunday morning, they find out there might be more than one reason for him hanging around lately.





	Wide Awake Waiting On A Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually much of a writer but I fell so completely in love with these two I couldn't help but give it a shot. It's just complete and utter fluff.  
> And I'm totally not using this to avoid thinking about university exams or anything ;)  
> I hope this makes somebody happy!

Sunday mornings, when life would allow them to be so, were reserved for small pleasures and usually even smaller victories for the Vera-Vaughn household, at least in comparison to the usual demon vanquishing balanced with 9-5 responsibilities they usually enjoyed. For Maggie, this meant getting to roll out of bed at 11am to the smell of breakfast already on the table and eating as much she could and still fit into her jeans when she unwrapped herself from the cocoon of her dressing gown.

It had become somewhat of a routine for their little family.

Without fail, Harry would present the sisters with a new kind of breakfast dish and, most of these days, unless she was called into work, Macy would be at his side, stirring or frying or flipping something or other. The two, who could often be found sharing cups of tea and shy smiles across rooms, would also perform their little dance in the kitchen.

The witch would bake muffins and cookies and sweet breads and push them into the hands of her family, who didn’t comment when there always seemed to be a little extra when Macy was particularly frazzled and simply smiled and thanked her around mouthfuls. In turn, Harry would offer his favourite (though, of course, he would deny this if ever asked) charge the first taste of breakfast every day, looking for that little crinkle between her eyebrows for her reaction.  
(Her big, brown doe eyes were his weakness. The way they widened ever so slightly giving away the feelings she holds close to her chest, how they lit up when she was excited about a new challenge or happy to be included with her sisters, the way he imagined they would always flick back to him...)

(This, he would also deny.)

The other two sisters watched these interactions over cups of coffee but kept quiet.

This morning, however, when Maggie descended the stairs there was no sign of breakfast; no delicious smell, no clanking of pots and cutlery, no soft words exchanged. She reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, turning into the kitchen. Nothing. The table was empty. The stove was decidedly untouched. Mel’s favourite leather jacket (AKA The One With The Studs) was still hung over the edge of a dining room chair from the night before. Weird. They must still be asleep upstairs, she thought.

“Mel?” Maggie called now bouncing up the stairs, “Macy?”

She knew perhaps it would be better to let her sisters sleep in on their day off, but it was unusual for them to still be in bed when she came downstairs and, hey, she is rather hungry…

“Not that I’m not entirely capable of making myself breakfast” she assured the hall, “but, y’know, just checking nobody’s, er, demon breakfast”  


There was no response. She crept down the hallway, her muscles tense and ready to pounce, but her readiness to kick some demon ass proved anticlimactic when she heard the familiar rush of the shower and the faint warbles of Mel’s Spotify shower playlist muffled by the bathroom door. Huh, at least she still had one sister.

“Mace?” she tried again.

But still nothing. This was only strange considering the doctor was usually the first of the sisters to show her face in the morning, despite her keeping what her sisters affectionately referred to as ‘vampire hours’. But she was standing almost outside of the bathroom door by now, and if Macy was still sleeping there is no way she would hear her over the noise.

She decided that 11am was a perfectly reasonably time to go and wake up her big sister. And it totally wasn’t because she was bored or hungry, or because she wanted a sisterly opinion on what to wear to see Parker later. It was entirely out of concern for Macy’s safety, of course.

She only hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. 

“Mace?”

She reached out and slowly twisted her wrist to turn the door handle. 

Maggie was careful as she pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to frighten Macy, and grinned cheekily as she poked her head through the door. As she scanned the room there didn’t appear to be any sign of her sister; no lump under the covers or long limbs poking out, not a single curl on her pillow. Huh. Maggie walked inside carefully, now really beginning to get worried. She couldn’t have been called into work, could she? She usually left a note, at least. Or maybe she went for a run? Except, her running shoes were parked tidily by her bed, besides, Macy only seemed to run in the “dead of night” as Harry once put it, or so early in the morning that the birds weren’t even awake to sing yet. She knew it was stupid to worry, Macy could have just popped out to get some more almond milk or something as ridiculously mundane, but given their magical, death-dodging lifestyle, she couldn’t help it. 

She took out her phone and pulled up her sister’s name before pressing the call button. She waited until she heard the familiar, chirpy tones of Macy’s voicemail before hanging up. Twice more the call went through to voicemail before she typed out a quick text:  
Where u at? Lmk when you’ll be home pls! Love you xxx

When she left Macy’s room, she left the door slightly open and headed towards the bathroom. Just as she was about to bang on the door, it swung open revealing Mel in a towel with her phone in her hand and her hair tied back in a messy bun. Mel jumped back suddenly when she saw her stood in the door way. 

“Oh my god, Maggie!” she yelped.

Maggie offered a shy grin, “Hey! You know what Harry’s always saying, always be prepared and all that jazz”

“Somehow I think he might’ve been talking about demons making our bones into soup, not you accosting me outside the bathroom,” Mel replied raising her eyebrows.

“And you call me dramatic” Maggie snorted, “anyway, have you seen Macy this morning? Or Harry, come to think of it”

“No, I thought they were downstairs?” 

Mel ducked past Maggie and into her room, but swung the door ajar so she could talk to her sister. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let it fall loose around her shoulders, running her fingers through the tangles.

“Nope, and Macy’s not in her room either,” Maggie called out.

Mel stepped into her jeans and tugged them up to her waist and hopped on one foot to the other, when she replied, “are you sure she’s not just out? I don’t know, doing her own thing? We don’t always have to be joined at the hip, you know” she reminded her sister, gently.

“I know, Mel, I just – I called her and she didn’t pick up and she would tell us, right?”

“She’s probably busy”, Mel reasoned through her sweater as she pulled it over her head, “most people are functioning at this hour, Mags”

“Look, Harry’s staying in the attic. Let’s just go and see if he knows anything, he is our trusty whitelighter, after all. And if it’s nothing, he might make us breakfast anyway,” Maggie responded, cheerfully, ignoring her sister’s dig at her Sunday sleeping schedule.

“You need a man to make you breakfast?” Mel teased, emerging from her room fully dressed.

“No, but I need a Harry to make vegan breakfast patties” Maggie answered, in a mock serious tone.

“Alright, we’ll go and check but don’t blame me when I say I told you so!”, Mel conceded.

The pair walked up the stairs side by side, the usual sound of Mel’s clunky boots replaced by the soft patter of bare feet as she turned to her sister, “so, you’re seeing Parker today?”

“Mmm, about that, I actually had a itsy bitsy favour to ask”, Maggie told Mel hopefully, giving her the puppy dog eyes she’d been using on her since before she could even talk. Whether they would work was always anyone’s guess, but that wasn’t about to stop Maggie from trying. She’s a witch for crying out loud, she could be adaptable!

“If you’re about to ask if you could borrow the black zippy skirt”, Mel started, before Maggie cut her off.

“What? How did you know?” 

The youngest of the Charmed Ones genuinely looked confused that her sister had managed to anticipate her plan.

“Please, Maggie, I don’t have to be an empath to figure out what that tone means. Besides, it’s the only thing I own that you’ve ever asked to borrow,” Mel paused for a second before giving her a look, “when you actually ask, that is”

Maggie clasped her hands together in a prayer-like fashion. 

“Pleeeeease, Mel!”

“Fine, but don’t spill anything this time” Mel rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics fondly.

“Hey! That was one time!” Maggie defended.

Mel shook her head and laughed, but as they approached the attic they grew quiet. 

Maggie tapped on the door frame twice politely before pushing it open, and they both entered.

In the middle of the room was the makeshift bed they had made up for Harry since he had been staying with them more and more often - though they expressed that they really should set up his own room for him, he was hesitant to accept just yet. A double air mattress was situated on the floor, with a hefty pile of pillows at its head, stretched out over the expanse of the mattress was a bunch of blankets rescued from the linen closet that had probably not been used since Mel’s birthday sleepover in fifth grade. 

That was nothing out of the ordinary. Neither was Harry’s form stirring slightly under the pile of bedding, that is, if it wasn’t so late in the day for the gentleman to be sleeping.

No, what was extremely out of the ordinary was the sight of their big sister pressed against him as he held her close in his slumber. 

Macy’s face was nuzzled against Harry’s neck, her curls resting against his pillow where he buried his nose in them. The witch had her leg swung over her whitelighter and the man in question held her protectively, one of his arms draped around her side and the other holding her hand which was laid across his stomach. They both appeared to be deep in sleep, not seeming to notice the presence of the other two witches in the room gawking at them. The pile of thin blankets only covered their legs, as they had obviously been kicked off during the night. This gave Maggie and Mel a perfect view of what appeared to be one of Harry’s old man cardigans wrapped around Macy.

Macy moaned softly and snuggled into Harry, who even in sleep seemed content with his bed partner’s notion that they couldn’t be close enough.

“Um, please tell me I’m not going crazy and that’s-“ Maggie whispered, hurriedly, to Mel.

“Macy…our big sister, Macy…Macy, a witch…in bed with…Harry…our whitelighter? Yeah, that’s exactly what it is,” Mel hissed back, but with no malice, just wide eyes.

“What do we do? Do we wake them up? How do we even do that? ‘Oh, good morning, Harry and Macy, sorry to intrude on your cuddling time but we’d really like some breakfast, and maybe an explanation of what the hell is going on here’?” Maggie shot back.

“Honestly, I don’t think it could hurt” Mel replied, “the only other option we have is to just back out slowly and pretend we never saw anything”

“Pretend we never saw anything? And, what? Wait for them to tell us about this? About whatever this is? Come on, you have to be curious about how long our sister has been crawling into bed with Harry since he’s been here!” Maggie couldn’t believe Mel would even entertain that idea.

They both froze when they heard a gasp. And a chair fly across the room, cracking against the wall behind them before tumbling to the hardwood floor with a thud. 

They turned slowly and saw a decidedly bewildered Macy sat up in bed with Harry next to her wearing a surprised and guilty expression on his face. The shock was rolling off the pair in waves and Macy and Harry seemed to be frozen in place next to each other. There was something oddly vulnerable about the way Macy turned to Harry with a crinkled brow and Harry gave her a gentle smile in return before he remembered his other charges were watching them. 

When the recently awoken couple turned to face the girls, there was what seemed to be a lifetime complete silence whilst they all tried to process the situation at hand. Mel and Maggie trying to come to terms with the implications of their sister all cosy with their whitelighter. Macy and Harry trying to accept the fact that they would have to define what was happening between them, not just to their family, but to each other.

“It’s not-“ Macy began, before the words died on her lips.

Harry decided to give it a shot. “What Macy means is that, ladies-“

“Oh, no you don’t!” Mel cut in, now just as curious as her sister, “you don’t get to bullshit this away, Harry. And you don’t get a pass either, Mace. What’s going on here?” 

She looked at them expectantly. 

Macy blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “um, well, it’s just…I was in the kitchen last night because I couldn’t sleep, you know, work’s been a nightmare and demons are, well, demons and…I guess Harry was having the same problem because he came downstairs to make himself some tea”

Harry jumped in, “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone in the kitchen in the middle of the night but I figured since we were both up, I’d make us both a cuppa”

“And when we finished drinking, we found we were both far too awake to go back to bed, so we came up to the attic to watch some Netflix and, er, chill…”  


Maggie raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped.

“Not like that!” Macy quickly insisted, whilst Harry just looked perplexed by the expression the youngest sister pulled at the implication, “we just wanted to watch some-“ 

“Mind numbing rubbish” Harry suggested, lightly.

“Classic” Macy corrected him with a don’t-mess-with-me-or-I-will-telekinetically-throw-you-across-this-room look, “90’s TV, and forget about everything”

Maggie and Mel shared a look. 

“That doesn’t explain how you two ended up like..” Maggie fumbled for the right word, using her hands to demonstrate the struggle, “otters!”

“Otters?” Macy questioned, looking amused, even in her sleepy, bashful state.

Even Mel who was attempting to maintain a united front with the other witch, turned to her with a quizzical expression. 

“Yes! Otters!” Maggie replied.

When the rest of her family still looked unconvinced, she explained, “they hold hands when they sleep!” like it was the most natural reasoning in the world.

“That was a little more than hand-holding, if you ask me,” Mel crossed her arms with a smirk.

“Now, that is overstating things, Melanie. The weather this past week has been dreadful, and you know how the attic can get cold when it’s windy out. It was only natural that Macy and I decided that a few extra blankets wouldn’t hurt,” Harry stated, seemingly innocently.

“So how exactly does a few extra blankets translate to using our sister as your own personal space heater, Har?” Maggie teased. 

Macy’s face grew even redder, if that was even possible at this point.

“It was an accident!” Harry insisted.

Maggie grinned wickedly, and cleared her throat loudly and assumed a false (and truly, very awful) English accent, “how does one accidentally press one’s self against another?” 

Echoing back a similar sentiment Harry once expressed to her, Maggie was very smug to watch the horrified look grow on Harry’s face and their usually astute mentor open and close his mouth like a gold fish. Macy looked like she wanted the sheets that still covered hers and Harry’s legs to swallow her whole.

“Maggie” Macy groaned.

“Look, all I’m saying is you two looked very…comfortable,” Maggie held her arms up in surrender of her little jab but the little smirk that had taken up residence on her face didn’t relent.

“Okay,” Macy admitted, throwing an apologetic look at Harry, “so maybe this isn’t the first time but…” 

“Oh my god!” shrieked Maggie. Macy and Harry startled in the bed and Macy gripped the sheet close to her chest. 

“How long?” Mel demanded, confused. She couldn’t believe that the two of them had managed to keep this from her and Maggie, and she was a little hurt that Macy hadn’t said anything given all the opportunities she could have taken from all the girl talks they seemed to have recently. 

“It’s…new,” Harry said, thoughtfully. 

Macy’s eyes searched his face desperately wishing she had Maggie’s powers right now, if she could just reach out and touch him and know exactly what he was thinking, things would be so much easier. 

“Right, well, if you’re Macy’s new beau, it’s only fair we get to interrogate you”, Maggie smirked evilly. 

Macy wondered for a second if Maggie had a little demon blood in her too, by the way her eyes glinted with mischief at the thought. 

“I concur,” Mel said, and nodded quickly.

“I- what?” Harry stuttered, clearly startled.

“He’s not-“ Macy began, speaking over him.

The couple glanced at each other nervously.

“So how are you treating our girl, Harry?” Mel quickly asked.

“This better be good,” Maggie added to toy with him.

“I- well, I- this is ridiculous. Macy and I aren’t together,” Harry defended.

“You look pretty together to me,” Mel remarked. 

Harry sighed and dragged a hand down his face. He didn’t want to make things uncomfortable between him and Macy but he was also afraid of being at odds with the Vera girls, he knew he had to say something.

“Ladies, I just want Macy to be happy”, he answered, glancing at the object of his affections, “for her to feel safe and comfortable and loved and…”

He cleared his throat and casted his eyes shyly away from Macy.

“I would never dream of hurting your sister, ladies” he finished.

Macy gazed at Harry, who was finding it increasingly harder to not look up at her.

“Harry, do you mean that?” she enquired, not able to quell the hopeful pitch in her voice.

Harry met her eyes. 

“Of course I do, Macy, I…you know I care about you, and I enjoy your company, and maybe it’s been cowardly of me not to tell you that the feelings I have for you, well, they aren’t quite suitable for a whitelighter to have for a witch”

Macy only paused for a second to try to breathe before launching herself towards him. She knew it wasn’t like her at all. She was comfortable in her rationality. She stuck to facts and figures, and navigated the world around her as such, so she pushed down the urge to act on instinct as often as she could before she had all of the information. Although she had found herself being more and more impulsive now that she had found the love and support of her sisters and her Harry.

She found herself being swept up into his arms. 

“I think that might be our cue to leave,” Maggie turned to Mel.

“Agreed, they obviously have a lot to talk about,” Mel shook her head, wondering how the two had carried on like this for so long. She was happy for them, but that wasn’t going to stop her grilling Macy about this later.

The Veras headed towards the door but as they reached it, they turned around blocking the doorway and watched as Harry clung to Macy like she was his lifeline and Macy leaned into the embrace.

“Oh, and Harry?” Maggie called out. 

Harry tore his gaze away from his love to address Maggie, “yes?”

“You should probably know I’m expecting breakfast now,” she stated, smugly.

Mel laughed loudly.

Maggie looked at her and rose an eyebrow, “What? Oh, come on. You can’t tell me you won’t be taking credit for this, like, forever! It’s the least they can do to thank us!”

And as Harry felt Macy’s breath on his neck as she softly chuckled against him and looked down at this woman that he was oh so in love with, he knew she right. Breakfast was entirely inadequate to express his gratitude that he got to hold this beautiful, intelligent, powerful woman in his arms and maybe one day call her his. 

“Anything you like,” he grinned, and kissed Macy’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Some have been fixed!


End file.
